Geneviève Foryx
{{Switch Infobox |item1 = Because of the recent shift in vampire lore as provided by the River of Blood Quest, Geneviève's history has been almost entirely invalidated. The biography presented on this page is currently not accounting for the updated lore and merely recounts events from previous roleplays; even there, it is unfinished and severely lacking. Readers are advised to take this into account. Biography Born in the Purple On an unusually bright night in Morytania, it finally began. The long-awaited end to Allisa Foryx's pregnancy arrived, and with the careful care by Allisa's husband, Lothorian, Geneviève Catherine Violetta Anastasia was born. She was a healthy child, and it quickly turned out that she was quite bright, as well. The first few years of Geneviève's life were quite uneventful. She cried, ate and slept, sometimes taking breaks to cuddle with her parents, especially her mother. Only when she had grown to the mature age of four years was she generally considered fit for interaction with the general populace of Morytania. A special highlight from these early years of her life, from then on forever lodged in the small vampyre's memory, was the first meeting with the household's domesticated pet: A vampyric bloodpouncer by the name of Arezzo, whom she immediately dubbed "Wingy", a name that clung to the cat-like creature ever since. Similarly entertaining to Geneviève's young mind was the shorter encounter with the golden chinchompa called Tiddles, which also served as one of her pets for a time (to the large concern of all grown-ups in the vicinity, as they were aware of the chinchompa's volatile nature). The latter creature was only temporary, as the vampyres collected around Geneviève deemed it too unsafe to be around after an event where it almost exploded. Tiddles was consequently "disposed of" safely, to the young girl's dismay. Youth ''Child of Vampyre'' As the only child of two important Vyre nobles, Geneviève was naturally expected to attend important social events within the vampyric community, regardless her age. Another contributing factor may have been her parents' refusal to leave her alone or in the care of someone else. Thus it came to be that Geneviève was dressed up nicely and brought along to the season's social event, a pleasantry ball hosted by Senen Vaeyl and his coven. The trio arrived fashionably late, and Lothorian immediately whisked himself off to converse with the party host. Left alone, Geneviève and Allisa amused themselves by participating in small-talk with some of the other guests, primarily members of their own coven that were visiting. During the conversation, Geneviève overheard a word that caught her interest. As a curious child, used to getting her way, she immediately began the quest to find out what the word meant. It quickly became clear to her, and several of the other guests, that the word in question was probably not suited for elevated conversation. When even her mother and father refused to explain and indeed stopped a bystander from elaborating on the subject, Geneviève was left somewhat frustrated and dismayed. This lasted for about five seconds, until she had thought of all the good things she could do with a word that was considered as bad to say by all adults. By this time, however, her mother had also found a new conversation partner and Geneviève realized that, for the first time in as long as she could remember, she was alone and free to do whatever she wanted. Without hesitation, she set out to explore the Vaeyl Manor. Climbing up a wide flight of stairs she chanced upon, rather unsurprisingly, her father, who was engaged in a heated argument with Lord Senen. The two mainly ignored the young girl, who was curiously creeping along the balcony, eventually reaching the banister and looking down with great interest. However, the great view was not enough to capture her interest for long, and Geneviève's first instinct was to return to a parent. Since Lothorian obviously did not want to be disturbed, she carefully maneuvered around him and Senen and climbed down the stairs again. Unluckily and to the party's great surprise, the time Geneviève had used to explore had been differently used by a suicidal field agent of the Myreque, who risked his health and life to crash the Vaeyl's ball. Thus it came to be that when the young girl arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she was met by smoke, explosions and a confusing amount of people all rushing toward her, their intents unknown. Easily overwhelmed by the sudden amount of impressions, Geneviève began to cry. Luckily, Allisa was close at hand- in fact, she was one of the first to reach the child as it came down the stairs. Quickly bundled up, Geneviève was teleported back to the Foryx Manor along with her mother and father, while Senen and his coven were left to deal with their crashed party and burning manor. ''Cooling Off'' The event at the Vaeyl's ball had served as Geneviève's first meeting with evil. After her parents had calmed her down and put her to bed, she was introduced to a cautionary tale about humans. These creatures, she was told, were evil and sought to always end the just vampyre rule. Still affected by the previous day's encounter with human violence, Geneviève accepted this as one of the ultimate truths of life. As if to show that vampyres were truly the good creatures, Lothorian agreed to do anything Geneviève wanted for the day, which resulted in daughter and father traveling out to the rocky beach, where they stayed for several hours, delighting in splashing water at each other and seeing the young vampyre's progress in swimming ability. They also encountered- to the great surprise of both- Tiddles the golden chinchompa, who had been removed from Geneviève's presence a few weeks earlier for safety reasons. Seeming slightly worried, Lothorian gathered his daughter into his arms and teleported both of them to their home. The excursion with Lothorian being a definite success, Geneviève's great fondness of bathing was established. Following that first time, she spent a great deal of her time either on the rocky beach, or attempting to persuade various adults to go there with her. Even Allisa fell prey to this eventually, and Geneviève quite impressed her mother by demonstrating how good she was at swimming already. ''Encounters with Life and Death'' On a particularly broody morning where the dark skies over Morytania seemed darker than usual, with a wisp of wind to cool off the otherwise humid landscape, Geneviève was woken with the order to dress up nicely. As she did, her mind was occupied with a certain sense of wonder and anxiety- what could it mean, this dressing-up? From experience, dressing up in fine clothes meant that she and her parents were to attend an important event of some sort. Chattering silently, the crowd filled into the large hall designated for the event. Geneviève craned her neck and found many familiar faces- Rosemarie, Xenon, Lucan, even Azalin and Senen. And then there was the focus of it all, her father. She waved to him enthusiastically, but was quickly hushed down by her mother, who indicated the wretched creature Lothorian was holding down. Leaning forward, Geneviève examined the thing. It looked somewhat like a type of vampyre, but there was something about it that seemed quite off. Low cheekbones. Short, round ears. That smell. The realization hit her; this was a human being, the worst creature in existence. Beaten and bloody, knees bent and shoulders hunched, the man let his head hang as Lothorian took the word, causing the hall to fall silent. He spoke of traitors, of danger, of hate and ruthlessness. How many brave vampyres had left their lives as a result of this simple man's foolish actions and how he must finally pay for all his misdeeds. At this call, Senen stepped forward and brought forth a weapon. The tension in the room was electric, almost sickening, and the gathered vampyres were at the edge of their seat. Geneviève herself watched with a morbid fascination as Senen's hand swung down forcefully- just once. The heavy, wet thud released the assembly from their spellbinding. A threat had been eliminated, and the gathering of vampyres breathed out collectively. To her minor disappointment, the fledgling sitting in the front row was prevented from investigating the sunken body further as her father joined the small family and led them outside. After some debate with Senen and a vampyre group's amazement at Geneviève's thorough exasperation at the aforementioned, Lothorian brought her away and initiated an important conversation. "Geneviève," he began carefully, holding her beautifully adorned arms gently ''-Oliver's birth/Killing cats'' ''-Juveniles to die/catching fish'' ''-Lucan Foryx's death'' ''A Very Vampyre Birthday'' ''-Pre-birthday (Various gifts)'' ''-Birthday (Allisa fights with Rose, Carnivus has Blood Algae, Lothorian comes to kill people)'' (-Accidental Sex Ed) ''-Archives (Reading, divination, "private affection")'' ''A Castle in the Swamp'' ''-Allisa's Castle ("Beautiful as mom" and teaching Oliver)'' ''-Allisa's Castle (bathing, another sibling. Also lesbians)'' ''-Allisa's Castle (baking cake!)'' ''-Allisa's Castle (Who are we allowed to hurt?)'' ''-Port (Why calling people "Auntie" is bad, Shadow dragon, Oliver arrives (MUD), Wiping hands, Briar is dead (WAT), More children? (Genevieve is not good enough!), What to do with more kids (Mud - FROWN), Lothorian arrives (Sarcasm?), No swords for Genevieve, To Phamastys (again), Tutoring by Ayanet (to be), Live people are better, Eye sockets & claws = smart, Knives do not hurt vampyres).'' Teenage Years : (Roleplay commenced, storytelling on the way.) A life in adulthood : (Yet to be written) The death of a father : (Yet to be written) Appearance Youth (Human) Facial Geneviève's face can best be described as heart-shaped. Her big brown eyes sit well placed in the face, and her nose is often referred to as adorable by her mother. The face has an air of cheerfulness about it, as if it were constantly ready to spring into a gleaming grin, which indeed is the case. The effect of these smiles is further accentuated by Geneviève's pink button mouth and clear, white teeth. Bodily Standing at a mere 4'4" (132 cm), Geneviève is not an imposing figure physically. However, her way of standing implies a mind that is far greater than her age, matched evenly with a sure knowledge of authority, born from experience. As such, the eight-year old can easily seem somewhat aloof from a distance. Still, her entire frame, like her face, carries the hint that she is young and carefree enough to turn around and hug someone at any moment, or do something similarly childlike. Youth (Vampyre) Facial Bodily Teenage (Human) : This content has yet to develop as time passes and roleplay progresses. Facial Bodily Teenage (Vampyre) : This content has yet to develop as time passes and roleplay progresses. Facial Bodily Personality Geneviève is set together at often odd angles as a result from her varied upbringing. On one side, she is a loving and attentive child, always ready to cuddle someone or console them from their heartaches. On the other hand, her parents' attentions have raised Geneviève to believe that death is a natural constant, easily and frequently delivered at the whim of those in power. Her mind may also have been slightly warped by the application of suggestive magic to make her compliant during her youth. Abilities : This section, as the title suggests, denotes the physical, mental, magical and other abilities of Geneviève. Physical : Being both a girl and a noble's daughter have led- thus far- to a serious neglect of Geneviève's physical abilities. She is neither extremely strong, nor very enduring. She has, herself, noted that she does not like excessive physical activity such as mountain climbing. *'Flying:' Born a full vampyre, Geneviève learned how to make her wings support her in midair at the tender age of six. Since then, she has insisted on flying most places, only rarely touching the ground as she needs to "practice her wings" so they become strong. *'Swimming:' Geneviève has, over the years, taken a great joy in swimming in the sea near Port Phamastys. She is, as a result, a very good swimmer. Especially fearsome are her swimming skills when in her full vampyre form; she has developed for herself a way to use the form's wings to her best advantage, reaching amazing speed and surprisingly agile jumps. *'Cold Resistance:' A side-effect of the long bathing tours in the waters of Morytania, Geneviève has a very good circulatory system capable of keeping her warm even at times when normal people would freeze. Naturally, the plentiful amounts of food she may eat as a noble have given her an appropriate layer of fat to preserve heat. *'Sneaking:' A practice she has recently picked up and highly enjoys, Geneviève is a quite accomplished sneaker and is capable of moving near soundlessly across all sorts of ground. She commonly does this barefoot, as well. Crafts : Being raised in a highly cultural way, Geneviève has received instruction in a variety of different crafts which she is capable of performing to different levels of accomplishment. *'Painting:' Most likely the first craft Geneviève was introduced to and one she is very fond of as well. She has, through several years of practice, become a reasonably accomplished artist. Those paintings and pictures she produces are usually properly composed and even partially shaded. *'Sculpting:' Mainly inspired after her little brother, Oliver, grew old enough to obtain an- in Geneviève's opinion- obscene obsession with mud. Since this meant they spent a lot of time near an easily sculptable material, Geneviève's abilities in said area developed moderately. Oliver destroyed most of the small sculptures she made. *'Drawing:' Line art is a particular artistic favorite of Geneviève, which she has a morbid hang to. Her favored way of producing drawings this way is by using her claws to scratch shallow cuts into a living creature's skin so their blood and later scars show the decoration. Mental : Geneviève's mental abilities have been in far greater training than her physical abilities, and are accordingly more developed and accurate. *'Reading:' *'Writing:' *'Drawing:' *'Planning:' *'Manipulation:' Magical *'Telepathy:' *'Manipulation:' *'Divination:' Taught to Geneviève by her father, this skill is something she is largely adept at, both drawing memories and energy from wisps, but also shaping the resulting energies into a variety of products. Possessions : Despite not being of a hoarding nature, Geneviève owns a number of items, many of which originate from the first and only birthday party she ever celebrated: her fifth birthday. Jewelry : Geneviève's collected jewelry was given to her in large amounts by her parents, though she has received trinkets of varying value from other people as well. The following is a concise list of the character's jewels:-- *'Divine Ring:' Gifted to her by Lothorian Foryx, Geneviève's Divine Ring is a small band of woven sparkling energy, rainbow-colored and glowing. Its main feature is its unique color and its ability to grow and shrink to fit to the wearer's finger. *'Gold armbands:' Originally a gift from Rosemarie Foryx, these delicate, leaf-pattern armbands are designed to wind themselves artfully around the wearer's underarms. They were fashioned out of a much larger piece by Lothorian Foryx, after it turned out that it did not fit Geneviève at the time. *'Sapphire Tiara:' This rather ornate piece of jewelry, made from silver and true Morytanian sapphires, was given to Geneviève by her mother, as one of the gifts for her fifth birthday. *'Necklace:' Ornate gold with inset sapphire necklace gifted by Azalin Foryx, also to Geneviève's fifth birthday. *'Divine Cape:' Finely woven out of divine energies, this ornamental cape was given to Geneviève to her fifth birthday by her father, Lothorian. Its frailty and opulence usually prevent her from wearing it. *'Rings:' Three silver rings, originally given to Geneviève while still attached to their former owners' disembodied fingers. Each is embedded with a jewel; one with a sapphire, one with a ruby and one with a dragonstone. *'Ruby Comb:' Crafted in Varrock, Allisa gave this ornamental hair implement to Geneviève, to the latter's great delight. *'Ruby Brush:' Belonging to the same set of jewelry as the ruby comb, this brush with rubies set into the handle is a much more utilitarian item, and Geneviève frequently uses it to brush her hair. Professional Equipment : ''This section denotes the items in Geneviève's possession that can, have been, or are used to craft other items. *'Art Supplies:' Including several tubes of paints, paintbrushes and diverse selections of paper and canvas, Geneviève's art supplies are an especially beloved possession which sees frequent use. Combat Equipment : This section details the few weapons that have been deemed safe to give to Geneviève. *'Black Stiletto Dagger:' Given to Geneviève for her fifth birthday by Elizabeth Foryx, this knife has seen little use. She still habitually wears it in its ornate sheathe at her hip. *'Black Claws:' A gift from Arch Foryx, this set of child-sized combat claws greatly confused Geneviève, and she is still not sure what to do with them. Miscellaneous : Here are listed those of Geneviève's possessions that do not fit into any of the other sections. *'Lovey:' Geneviève's lovey is a medium-sized length of felt cloth in the typical Foryx Blue. It has been embroidered with small golden stars depicting Geneviève, her mother Allisa and an unspecified creature resembling a panda bear cub. This cloth is among Geneviève's most treasured possessions- she used to bring it everywhere she went- and also one of her oldest. One can tell that Geneviève is highly fond of someone if she offers them, or allows them, to touch, hold or borrow her lovey. *'Book of Vampyric History:' A gift from Carnivus Foryx for her fifth birthday. Despite not knowing how to read when she got this book, Geneviève accepted it with suitable enthusiasm. Since then, she has read through the entire volume at least three times and is capable of quoting her favorite sections faultlessly. *'Stone:' Another of the gifts she received for her fifth birthday, and arguably the most mysterious. This black, plain and simple stone was Rosemarie Foryx's gift, given along with the advice to bring it back to her when Geneviève was older. Its effects, meaning and value are unclear, so Geneviève stores it in a special place of honor in her cupboard. *'Teddy Bear:' Family Parents *Lord Lothorian Foryx *Lady Allisa Foryx Siblings *Lord Oliver Foryx *Lance Anthony Foryx (Unborn) *Ramsay Vendrick Foryx (Unborn) *Rikkon Jaime Foryx (Unborn) Trivia *Geneviève's favorite color is Carmine, a color often associated with dried blood. *The first word Geneviève spoke was "Pwetty!" *Geneviève has named a number of things in the Foryx household simpler than their original names, or just simplistically: Examples include the family bloodpouncer Arezzo, who was renamed "Wingy", or Geneviève's lovey, which is appropriately called "lovey". *During her childhood, Geneviève had an unfortunate habit of calling all fully grown vampyres she met "uncle" or "aunt"- a trait that led to several embarrassing moments and no small amounts of displeasure for her parents. *Given the option of choosing her own alias, Geneviève's chosen cover name would be Belle Victoria. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Female Category:Youth Category:Foryx Category:Morytania Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Noble Category:Diviners